Steve's Eyes/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Steve's Eyes. (zooms into Steve's house, it is the middle of night, Steve's door opens, and a light shines on him) *'Steve:' *gasp* *'Dora (whispering):' Come with me. *'Steve:' Why? *'Dora:' Shh. (whispering): It's about our lost brother! *'Steve (whispering):' We don't have a brother. *'Dora (whispering):' They're keeping him a secret! But I've seen him! *'Steve (to the audience): (whispering) '''Uh-oh! '(Normally): Great. '''(Steve and Dora move into the next room) *''(Dora's light pans over to a red book on a small table)'' *'Dora: (whispering): '''Don't turn on-' (Steve turns on light) '(quitely): '-the light. *''(Steve turns off light)'' *''(Steve walks slowly over towards Dora; Dora opens the photo album)'' *(a picture of younger Steve shows) *'Dora: '''See? *(camera moves to lower right and another picture of Steve shows) *'Dora: I wonder where he went. Wendy and Bob sold him or something. *'Steve: '''Dora, that's me! *'Dora:' Is not! *'Steve:' Is too! *'Dora: But you wear glasses! *'Steve (mad): '''That's before I wore glasses. *'Dora: 'You were born with glasses. *'Steve: '''You were only 2 years old then, so you probably don't remember. *Shows' '(It flashes back to 2 years ago, Steve has no glasses and his friends are in Moose A. Moose's class.)' *'Moose A. Moose: (hands out quizzes)' This quiz is to be completed in this class. No talking! *'Steve (squinting): That's a seven, right? *'''Miranda: No, it's a two! *'Steve: '''That's a one? *'Miranda: No, it's a seven. *'Steve: '''That's a seven. *'Miranda: No, Steve, it's a nine, stop bothering me! *'Moose A. Moose: '(clears throat) Aheam! Mmm! *(Cut to: handing out test results) *'Moose A. Moose: '''These are your test results. Anyone with four or more mistakes should see me after class for extra homework. *(Miranda has all questions right, but Steve has them all wrong) *'Miranda:'' I guess math's not your best subject. *'Steve: 'I have a headache! *'Joe: 'Yeah, sometimes Miranda gives me a headache, too. *'Miranda: '(Offended, putting her head up with her eyes closed) Hmph! '(Scene shows to the gymnasium with Steve and his friends playing basketball) '(The ball goes right to Steve, but he misses it, so Backpack gets the ball and passes it to Miranda) *'Steve: 'Huh? *'Miranda's Team: Shoot! *(Miranda shoots and scores) *(Joe has the ball on a breakway) *(Joe passes it to Steve) *'Joe: '''Steve! *'Steve: Got it! No, I don't. *(Steve misses again, Maggie gets the ball, passes it to Miranda) *'Oswald (in background): '''Go, go! *(Miranda shoots it backwards with one hand and makes it) *(The Ferocious Beast blows the whistle) *(Steve has a free shot, but he is double-sighted) *'Joe: Come on, Steve, you can do it! *(Steve shoots and it goes over the net and into the lockers) *'Joe:' Steve! *'Miranda: '''I guess basketball is just not your sport. '(Eye test at the nurse's office)' *'Stephanie: E, G, B, D! *'Oswald: '''E, G, B, D! *'Maggie: 'E, G, B, D! *'Steve: 'M, P, D, 7, R, P, R, O! It's not a seven! Eight? Huh? *'Miranda: '(sing-song voice) Steve's in trouble! *'Backpack: How do you get in trouble with the nurse? *(Everybody laughs) *'Joe: '''What happened? *'Steve': I have to go to the eye doctor. '(Steve goes to the eye doctor)' *'Natalie: What can you see? *'Steve: '''It's just blurried, Natalie. *'Natalie: 'Now what can you see? *'Steve: 'A giant worm! *'Bob: 'Huh? *'Wendy: 'Where? *(The worm is on the magnifying glass, Natalie takes it off and puts it on the plants) *'Natalie: 'That better? *'Steve: 'Yeah, I can read it all. *'Natalie: 'You just need glasses, Steve. That's why you've been getting those headaches. '(Steve goes to pick out of his new glasses) *'Natalie: '''All you have to do is choose the frames you like. *(Steve puts on aviator glasses) *'Steve: Cool! *(Steve has a fantasy where he is an aviator, he takes the glasses off) *(Steve tries on another pair of glasses) *'Wendy: '''Those are nice. *'Steve: 'Maybe I'll try something else. *(Steve spots another pair of glasses that look almost look like ski goggles, and he imagines that he is on Mars) *(Steve takes off the glasses) *'Steve: 'Hey! *(Steve spots brown glasses) *(Natalie reaches down for the glasses and puts them on Steve) *'Natalie: 'There. *'Wendy: 'Those look wonderful, Steve! *'Bob: 'Very distinguished. *'Steve: 'Really? '(Steve, Bob, and Wendy drive home from the eye doctor) *'Steve (with better version): '''Look at the airplane way up there! Look at all the leaves on the trees! Hey, Wendy, you have gray hairs on your head! Bob, have you always had those bags under your eyes? *(Bob and Wendy are surprised about Steve's rudeness, but they smile because Steve now has better vision) '(The next day at school, Steve is walking in the halls)' *'Miranda: Whoa! You look weird. *(Steve is mad) *'Oswald: '''You look different! You get a new haircut? *'Steve: 'NO! *(School bell rings) *'Miranda: Hey, Joe, look! (pointing at Steve) Steve's a four-eyes! (Sing-song voice) Steve's a four-eyes! Steve's a four-eyes! Steve's a four-eyes! *(Everybody laughs except Joe and Steve) *'Joe': Some people need glasses to see, Miranda. Big deal. *(It goes to the school cafeteria) *'Joe: '(with two cans over his eyes): Hey, you guys, look! I'm Steve! *(Everybody laughs) *'Steve: '''Huh? *(Steve gets mad and walks out of the cafeteria) *(Steve walks past Oswald) *'Oswald: I know, that's a new shirt! *'Steve: '''Afraid not. '(Steve walks, covering his face with a coat) *(Steve arrives at his house, Bob is raking leaves with Dora sitting on them) *'Dora: '(gasps) (starts crying) *'Bob: '''Huh? Steve? *'Steve: Don't talk to me! '''(Steve goes up to his room, looks in the mirror, and takes his glasses off) *'Steve: '''Well, it's better than being called four eyes. If I lose them, nobody can make me wear them! *(Steve puts his glasses into their case) *'Steve: I don't even know where they land. *(Steve puts his glasses into a slingshot, and shoots) *'Steve: '''Good riddance. *(The case of the glasses hit an electric wire, bounces off and lands in Steve's bedroom next to his teddy bear) *(Steve goes up to his room, only to find the glasses on his bed) *'Steve: '(gasps; groans in frustration) Uggghhh! *(Steve takes the glasses and throws them out the window, they land in Bob's pile of leaves) *'Bob: 'Huh? '(Steve goes down to the kitchen, thinking his work is done. He finds the glasses on the kitchen table) *(Steve goes to the living room and he puts his glasses right under Dora's toy hammer so she will break them) *'Steve: '''That's it, Dora! *'Dora: ' (laughing) *(Dora hits the hammer, and misses the glasses) *'Wendy: Steve, what are you doing with your glasses? *'Steve (lying): '''Dora took them, Wendy! I was just getting them back! *'Wendy: Be careful with those. You wouldn't want them to get broken. *'Steve: '''No, Wendy. *(Dora hits Steve with the hammer) *'Steve: Ouch! *chuckles* '''(Steve walks to school the next day with his glasses on.) *(Steve goes behind a tree and comes out with no glasses) *(Steve arrives to school) *'Moose A. Moose: '''Steve, where are your glasses? *'Steve: I lost them. At home I think. It's harder than ever to see without my glasses. *'Joe: '''Why don't you just wear them? *'Steve: I don't need them. I know this school at the back of my own hand. Boy's room is the third door from this corner, right? *'Joe: '''Yeah.. *'Steve:' See, why do I need them? *'Joe': See you in class. *(Steve tries to find the boys room by counting the doors, but he misses one) *(Steve walks into the girl's room by mistake and sees Miranda and Backpack talking to each other.) *'Miranda: I said, if i'm not bad in cleanup, I'm not playing. *'Steve: '''MIRANDA?! *'Miranda and Backpack: 'AAH! *'Steve, Backpack, and Miranda: 'What are you doing in here?! *'Miranda: 'This is the girl's room! Get out of here! *(More girls come in) *(Screaming) *'Girl: 'It's a boy! Get him out! *(Everybody hears the screaming and wonder what it is) *'Steve: 'Get me out of here!! *(Steve walks out and notices everybody in the school staring at him) *'Steve: '*screams* (he drops his lunch box) Oh no.... '(Steve goes back home) *'Steve: '''I'm just gonna get used to being a four-eyed weirdo... *(turns on Nick Jr. Face) *'Nick Jr. Face (on TV): I'm Face. And this is the story of how we make the Nick Jr. show! And what's my next line? (filmmaker puts glasses on his eyes similar to Steve's so he can read the script) *'Steve: '''Nick Jr. Face wears glasses just like mine? Alright! '(Steve goes to school, wearing his glasses proudly) *'Miranda:' Oh four-eyes is back! *'Steve: '''Hi, Miranda! *'Miranda: Huh? *'Oswald: '''I know! You're wearing glasses! *'Steve: Yeah, I am! *'Oswald:' Four-eyes! (laughs) *'Steve: '''Oswald, did you know Nick Jr. Face wears glasses? *'Oswald:'''Yeah! I saw that on TV last night. Category:Article stubs Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:NickJrRockz Category:Transcripts